1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and systems for dispensing supplies and similar items in a controlled manner. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and a system that provides distributed access to product and inventory information for supplies and that generates orders when supplies need to be re-ordered.
2. Background of the Invention
Distributed networks are characterized by a structure where processing, storing, and other functions are carried out by separate nodes rather than on a single main or centralized computer. The Internet is one example of a distributed network and, as is well known, it provides access to a wide array of information. The World Wide Web portion of the Internet provides a graphical, interactive medium that permits businesses to advertise and take orders for goods and services.
The variety of products and services available for sale through the Internet is tremendous. Some sites offer a full range of business supplies ranging from office furniture and computers to envelopes and pencils. However, these sites are often no more than electronic catalogs and some require separate computers, navigation software, and online addresses to shop online. Further, the typical electronic store does not assist users in selecting the right business supply inventory mix, track business supply use, or focus on users"" needs to maximize efficiency and economic return. Further still, distributed networks such as the Internet have not, in general, been fully exploited as tools to facilitate the controlled dispensing, inventorying, and re-ordering of supplies. Yet, controlled stocking and dispensing of business supplies can prevent the occurrence of inventory shortages, overstocking (which can result in business inefficiency, increased storage costs, and waste), and pilferage.
The invention provides a method and a system for distributing articles, such as business supplies. The invention may be implemented in a system that includes at least one locked enclosure, an input device, a controller, and at least one portal site. A distributed network such as a public landline or a public wireless network interconnects the controller to the portal site and provides public network access between the controller, the portal site, homes, and remote offices.
In operation, a user accesses the system for distributing articles through an input device. The user enters an identification string that uniquely identifies the user and his or her access rights. The controller verifies the user""s identification string and allows access to the enclosure when the user is authorized. The controller also obtains data through either the input device or other devices to track articles removed or added to the enclosure. Preferably, the data relates to the quantity of articles in the enclosure. After receiving the data, a connection via the distributed network or a direct modem connection is established between the portal site and the controller. The connection, which may occur on a periodic basis, allows for data and/or message exchanges.
In one preferred aspect, the system includes an identifying device, which preferably may be an audio or visual indicator. When a user selects an article, the audio or visual indicator is activated and identifies an article location.
In another preferred aspect, a connection is established between the portal site and at least one supplier. When the quantity of articles in the enclosure reaches a user-defined threshold or par value, the portal site automatically sends a message to one or more suppliers relating to the quantity of articles in the enclosure. The message may include one or more orders directing one or more suppliers to ship the desired articles to the user and may also instruct the suppliers to stock the enclosure.
In yet another preferred aspect, open access to the controller and the portal site may be provided to any authorized user from any location. Because the controller and the portal site may each have a unique address, the user can inquire as to the availability of a desired article from a remote location using a network browser. Moreover, a portal site can direct the user to one or more enclosures that have the desired article and authorize his or her access to that enclosure or that article when the method and system employ multiple enclosures. An alternative aspect envisions that the controller may also direct the user to one or more enclosures having a desired article and authorize his or her access and/or establish a direct or distributed network link with at least one supplier.
The disclosed method and system provide access to information and dispensing of articles in ways that are similar in ease-of-use to accessing the World Wide Web. The method and system allow users to browse and search for any article across multiple enclosures from any location. The method and system can track inventory, generate administrative reports, and independently initiate orders based on aggregate inventory levels of multiple enclosures to gain the benefit of volume discounts or generate individual orders based on specific enclosures to maintain just-in-time inventory levels. Moreover, because the method and system track the removal and stocking of articles through unique identification strings, individual access, use, and theft can also be monitored.